My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: one of these days he will wrap his fingers around her and bring her back to his side... sure that he can bring her back to his side, Sho gets Kyoko back for another P.V. - However things don't go quite as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hallway, a young teen mentally berates herself, wondering how exactly she managed to get herself stuck in this position once again. She shudders as her mind sets back to the prior week in which she unfortunately had a collision the one and only, self- absorbed Fuwa Sho.

"_Yo… Kyoko!"_

_Dressed in her incredibly tacky bright pink coveralls, also known as the 'Love Me' uniform at LME studios, Mogami Kyoko's grudges start to grow in response to the voice of teen heart-throb musician and sworn enemy, Shotaro. _

"_What!" the young girl hastily quips, hoping to make this reunion as short as possible. Smirking at the response, the singer takes refuge in the fact that he is still Kyoko's number one, whether she realises it or not._

"_Just trying to find out why such a plain and boring girl such as yourself hasn't jumped at the opportunity to work with such an esteemed celebrity such as myself again. You'd get to wear make-up and everything"_

_Restraining herself from becoming distracted and wandering into the fairyland devoted to cosmetics, Kyoko lets out a snort._

"_If I'm such a plain and boring girl, why would such an egotistical chauvinistic pig such as yourself consider wanting to hire me, huh?"_

"_What are you afraid that a musician will out act you? Just goes to prove how talentless you really are"_

_At this her grudges start to menacingly swirl around Kyoko's body screaming 'Talentless?' in horror. _

_For a moment Kyoko stands there in shock before an evil smile starts to cross her lips as the embodiment of Natsu begins to take over to deal with the obnoxious brat. Sho watches this change with fascination and a hint of longing as the little girl he knew transforms into a sex conduit in front of him._

_Strutting up to entranced musician Natsu takes her hand and lightly trails it down from his collarbone along his taught abs and stops just at the top of his rather low riding leather pants. She smirks as his breathe hitches in response to wear her fingers are lightly running across the band of his pants, it takes all of his strength not to devour this new Kyoko's lips savagely in response._

"_Well, I guess I'll just have to defend my honour by acting alongside you then…" Natsu purrs much to the horror of Kyoko who currently has no control over her body._

"_Mmmm… I think you just might" Sho responds, finally recovering enough to speak but not to fight against his body's natural response to flirt back at such actions._

"_Maybe, if you do happen to act better I might just have to do a little something for you in honour" Natsu runs her finger along Sho's lip to emphasize her meaning before strutting away down the hallway before Kyoko could return and ruin the fun of messing with Sho's mind._

Sighing, Kyoko pushes open the door to the meeting room and braces herself for the unfortunate appearance in another one of Sho's P.V.'s.

* * *

The number one actor in Japan walks up to the front desk of Akatoki, the rivalling agency to LME and calmly asks the receptionists (who clearly recognize who the very attractive young man is) where the meeting for the Fuwa Sho PV was being held. Following the directions the excited women gave him, Tsuruga Ren walks up the stairs with his incredibly nervous (and also handsome) manager in tow. Knowing the reason behind his charges decision to accept this job offer, the manager can't help but wonder whether the decision was really a wise one.

_The always exuberant director (president) of LME, Takada Lory welcomes the familiar faces of his number one actor Tsuruga Ren and his manger Yashiro Yukihito into his large office, offering them seats on the couch in front of his desk. He takes his own seat behind his desk and waits for Ren to speak what is on his mind._

"_I came here to say, I want to accept the Job offer to appear in a P.V. for Fuwa Sho, the top musician in the Akatoki Agency."_

_Yashiro squirms in his seat, knowing exactly what kind of problems could arrive from this kind of acceptance. Clearly the director who desperately wanted Ren for this P.V. has no idea of the current circumstances that lie between the singer, Actor and blooming actress Mogami Kyoko. _

_The President just smiles smugly intending to push his actor's buttons for the reason behind this choice._

"_Ah… Ren. Do you think this is really such a good idea? It's not as if I don't know about the tension between you and that pretty boy… why would you accept a job offer such as this?"_

_The actor glares at the president knowing full well that president knows exactly why he's choosing to accept this offer. Ever since he found out that Kyoko had to appear in another one of Sho's P.V.'s he had no other choice but to jump when he was given the opportunity to be there to support her throughout this endeavour. True he didn't exactly favour having to deal with THAT guy more than normal, but he would do anything to be the one to protect his Kyoko-Chan. _

"_Ah – so could it be due to the appearance of the other actor in this P.V.? What would you do Ren if I said no to this?"_

_Ren cocks his head with a smirk on his face_

"_But why would you? Consider this a part of my journey to finding love" Ren replies knowing exactly how to get what he wants from the President._

_Yashiro snaps his head at the ease in which his charge approaches the subject, considering this is someone who denies any feelings for his kouhai, this is a huge step for the actor Tsuruga Ren. _

_The President just chuckles and nods his head. "Very well. I guess you best be on your way then – I'm sure you have a busy day ahead of you"_

_Ren nods his head and begins to exit the Presidents office, with a flustered Yashiro stumbling after him._

Walking in to the room, neither Ren nor Yashiro are surprised to see that Kyoko is already sitting patiently at the table waiting for others to arrive.

* * *

Fuwa Sho believes it his right as the number one musician in Japan to arrive fashionably late to meetings – this occasion was no different. Although he was eager to see Kyoko after their last meeting which had left him feeling the great need for a cold shower, he also didn't want to show her any hints of this emotion.

Sho was intrigued to find out who the opposing actor would be for his P.V. he knew it would probably be a fairly well-known one considering this was the condition in order for him to get Kyoko back to work for him - his P.V. this time around was going to have a more mini-film like quality to it. It didn't matter who the other person was as long as he had Kyoko by his side where she belongs – under his control.

He smirked at the fact – although she had managed to manipulate his feelings a little during their previous encounter – he still knew how to persuade her to do exactly what it was he wanted, it was fun to make her think she had some sort of control over the situation, he would let her play for a bit longer but one of these days he will wrap his fingers around her and bring her back to his side and show her who really has the upper hand in their relationship. Sho smirks as he goes to push open the door to the meeting room thinking about the power he holds over her.

* * *

Hey Guys!

So this is my first Skip Beat! fanfic... I know it's a probs a pretty "done" storyline but I kinda had it in my body and just had to get it out and on to computer...

tell me if you like it so far and if you have any ideas - any comments are welcomed... although if you plan on criticising please be constructive with it - I can't do anything to make the story better from a comment that says "this is shit" etc

anyways hope you like the story =)


	2. Chapter 2

_Sho smirks as he goes to push open the door to the meeting room thinking about the power he holds over her._

But just as he is about to open the door he pauses at the sound of a delicate laugh that he knows belongs to his Kyoko. The musician's blood begins to boil as he wonder's who exactly could elicit such a beautiful laugh from her, a laugh that is supposed to be HIS laugh. Kyoko would only ever laugh like that for him, NO ONE else. This brings on a sense of foreboding as Sho begins to worry about who it is in the room that is able to draw that sound from her body.

Pulling himself together again and pasting another smirk onto his face, Sho Fuwa slams open the door and in a smug voice pronounces "I'm here… We can start now"

His entrance into the room however seems to go un-noticed by the tall, dark actor who seems to be having an enthusiastic conversation with **his** Kyoko-Chan. It doesn't take the singer long to recognise the identity of the other male that is seemingly monopolizing all of the girls attention.

Ignoring the looks of the director, his manager and the other man that Sho vaguely recognizes as being his nemeses' manager, Sho stalks to where the two are sitting and arrogantly places his hand on the table between them blocking their view of each other and obnoxiously cups his hand under Kyoko's chin to bring her face up to look at him.

"Yo… so are you prepared to do a little something in my honour when I show you just how great I am at acting… .ko"

He murmurs seductively bring his lips close to her ear as he drags out the syllables in her name.

He feels her body stiffen up beneath him and can't help but smirk at the strong reaction he can pull from her body. He realises she is murmuring something under her breathe but he decides to ignore it for the moment as he begins to run his fingers along her hairline, fixing any stray strands that were out of place, knowing this kind of intimacy usually sends her into a frenzy.

However his fun is interrupted when he feels a large hand on his shoulder that forces him to turn around and face his nemeses. The one and only Tsuruga Ren.

"I believe she asked you to not her touch her"

The actor's expression had become very dark and the musician felt a tiny bit of worry bubble in the pit of his stomach but kept up a cool and confident façade as he smirked and knocked the actors hand away from his shoulder before taking the seat on the other side of Kyoko.

"If she really didn't want me to touch her she could have spoken up a bit more – I think secretly she enjoys when my body contacts with hers"

Giving a growl the actor abruptly sat back down taking Kyoko's hand in his. Seeing this action Sho quickly snatches her other hand and all three turn their faces to the director who now gives a reluctant cough… worrying now about his choice in actors, wishing that he had known about the circumstances between the three celebrities at an earlier stage.

* * *

Kyoko had been so surprised when her beloved senpai had walked into the room with Yashiro-san. What business could he possibly have here?

'Oh no! He couldn't possibly know that I agreed to do another one of Sho's P.V.'s and has come to torture meeee! I can just see it now he will smile that evil gentleman smile and descend upon me to school me in how much of a disappointment of a kohai I am! NOOOOO! How can I tell him I was tricked in to it? How embarrassing!'

Her thoughts however were abruptly ceased when she saw the warm smile that was sitting on Tsuruga-sans face, the one that burned her grudges with the light.

"Ts-Ts-Tsuruga-san… what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

The smile widened more as the actor in question sat down next to the Kohai that he wishes would notice his feelings towards her.

"I was asked to play a part in Fuwa Sho's newest P.V. and I decided I would accept seeing as this is an area of acting I have yet to experience myself… also when I heard that Mogami-san was also going to be apart of this project I figured you might want back up in case anything happened"

Hearing these words, the developing actress couldn't help but warm slightly at the concern her Senpai showed towards her. Ren could also see relief relax her shoulders and couldn't help but be concerned by just how scared Kyoko seemed to get of him – how bad of an impression did he create on her in the beginning?

"Ah… Thank-you Tsuruga-san..."

"Please Kyoko, how many times must I tell you to call me Ren…"

The Manager couldn't help but smile slightly and shake his head as the girl blushed profusely at her Senpai's request.

"I couldn't… You are my Senpai and it would be disrespectful for me…"

Ren cuts her off with a sigh.

"Seriously Mogami-san I would imagine after the many things we have been through we would be at a slightly more intimate level of communicating – I am pretty sure that we have progressed far beyond the normal Senpai/ Kohai status… I would like to think we were friends by now"

Embarrassed, Kyoko quickly offers her apologies. At this moment the director enters the room and introduces himself as Ashima Yuki and how please he is to have the both of him working on the project.

Ashima then progresses to settle down on to the table and sort through some paperwork for the meeting that was meant to start in 5 minutes time.

Yashiro takes this moment to finally speak up and introduces himself to the other woman in the room who they had failed to notice previously.

"Hi, I don't believe we have met before, I'm Yashiro Yukihito, Ren's Manager"

"Shoko Aki… I'm Fuwa Sho's manager"

"Ah… nice to meet you. May I ask – where is Sho? I noticed he hasn't seemed to have arrived yet?"

Shoko sighs in resignation.

"He's probably planning on making one of his 'fashionably late' entrances… no matter how many times I tell him that it's not professional he just ignores me and does it anyway – all I can do is be here and apologise for his late arrival"

Yashiro sympathises with the woman and thanks his lucky stars that his charge has such punctual morals.

In the mean time Ren and Kyoko seem to have struck up quite the conversation about eating meals as Kyoko has managed to weasel out of Ren that all he had for breakfast was a cup of coffee – this of course definitely not up to Kyoko's standard of healthy eating. Knowing full well that no excuse will satisfy Kyoko, Ren turns to his Cain character and pulls his pouting puppy dog look.

"But nothing tastes any good anymore, now that I've had good home cooking"

Kyoko can't help but laugh at Ren's attempt to get out of his predicament.

"What – so are you saying it's my fault now that you're not eating?"

A Sly look comes over the actors face as he promptly says yes, making Kyoko go on a rant about how she has already taught him some cooking basics so there really should be no excuse. This is how they managed to miss Sho's entrance into the room, and failed to notice his stilted stalk in their direction until his hand slammed down on the table in-between the two of them.

Kyoko's anger at the interruption was quickly frozen by the hand the cupped her chin forcing her eyes to meet with the ones that had torn her part to pieces not even a year ago.

"Yo… so are you prepared to do a little something in my honour when I show you just how great I am at acting… .ko"

Kyoko's breath hitches as Sho lowers his lips to her ear, her entire body stiffens from the unwanted body contact and she pushes to at least get her lips to form the words "Get off me"

Ren seeing Kyoko's reaction can't help but get angrier and angrier especially as he watches Sho's fingers caress along Kyoko's face, fixing the stray hairs – something that Ren had been itching to do himself not minutes beforehand. It burned him how arrogantly close Sho could get to Kyoko – even though Ren knew how much she despised the musician it still made his blood boil that he couldn't gather up the courage that the singer blatantly showed.

Standing abruptly the Actor places a hand on the singers shoulder and roughly forces him to turn to face himself.

"I believe she asked you to not her touch her"

Kyoko's body began to function a little, enough in time to see Sho batting Ren's hand away and arrogantly stating that she actually enjoyed having him touch her… an idea that made Kyoko feel sick to her core with hatred.

Ren grabbed her hand and Kyoko couldn't help but glance at him with surprise. What surprised her more was how right it felt to have her hand in his and how much she wanted to lean into his embrace and have him to tell her everything would be alright.

Her daydreams were immediately dissipated, however when she felt her other hand grabbed from the other side, making her blood turn cold – However she didn't have enough time to react to this second invasion of her space, as no sooner had he grabbed it did Ashima clear his throat indicating that they really should start the meeting.

The two managers couldn't help but stand to the side shocked by the display in front of them. Shoko was ashamed at her charges actions and the way he treated Kyoko like she was a toy – she knew it was going to bite him on the ass some day – and from the vibes that Tsuruga Ren was giving off – she wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who did the biting.

Yashiro couldn't help but resign himself to the knowledge that his feelings that something bad was going to come from Ren accepting this job offer were right on the mark – and could only hope that this was the worst it would get… However he really doubted it…

* * *

Wow - I don't think I have ever updated a story quite so quickly before =) lol...

it looks like this story is really flowing well with me at the moment...

It was nice to have such a positive response so quickly after publishing the story - I think that helped alot.

I'm sorry for anyone who expected a bigger reaction from Sho - but he just refused to act up in fron of Ren at this moment in time - I reckon he will probably chuck a hissy fit later on in his changing room... lol

Uhm - next chapter will talk about what the story for the PV will be and then well I don't know where it will go from there just yet - depends on how the characters are feeling...

Hope you continue to enjoy the story

=)


	3. Chapter 3

_Yashiro couldn't help but resign himself to the knowledge that his feelings that something bad was going to come from Ren accepting this job offer were right on the mark – and could only hope that this was the worst it would get… However he really doubted it…_

Keeping her attention on the director Kyoko tried extracting her hand from Sho's grip only to find his fingers curling tightly and interlocking with her own. The sheer gall of the action sent Kyoko's grudges into a frenzy and surely Kyoko felt that if it weren't for the large comforting hand that was delicately tracing patterns absently in her palm on the other side, Kyoko would have completely lost it and torn Sho a new one, no matter whether it was professional behaviour or not. Forcing her body to keep from shivering in disgust, Kyoko turns her focus completely to what the director was saying.

"Ok… so the title of the song that the P.V. is promoting is 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend'

Kyoko will be playing the character of the girl, clearly, while Sho is the guy she ends up with after her relationship with another guy, who will be played by Tsuruga-san, has ended due to his failure to realise the gem he had in his hands"

Ren had unfortunately decided at this moment in time to take a sip from his water bottle and had to struggle to refrain from choking on the water going down his throat. Something about this story line sounded way to familiar – except, instead it's more of how he wishes the situation would be and not quite how the situation is… yet.

Kyoko concerned by the choking noises coming from Ren, finally manages to free her hand from Sho's grip so that she could give her full attention to making sure her senp… her **friend** was ok.

As her hands rubbed his back, Ren relished in the moment wishing it would never end, that she would never remove her touch from his body. He flicks his eyes up to hers to express his gratitude and is rewarded by the blush that creeps along her cheeks. Disgruntled, Ren can't understand how Sho could destroy something as innocent and beautiful as Kyoko's heart and hopes that he suffers thinking about what exactly he has just lost.

Sho clenches his hands under the table, trying to reel in his anger. How dare Kyoko break her grip from his hand to look after that talentless, lanky, THING! She is supposed to care about HIM only… She was trained to be HIS wife… his family nurtured her to look after HIM… how dare her hands console another mans body!

Sho's managers eyes manage to finally catch his own as she desperately tries to send the message for him to calm down. Taking a breath, Sho reminds himself that in this story Kyoko is the one who goes to him, spends a life with him… this was his chance to win Kyoko's full attentions again – to recapture her lips and to feel her body under his fingertips.

There was a cough and Sho was brought back from all the things he planned to do with Kyoko and forced to pay attention, once again, on the events taking place in the room.

"So… uhm…." The director continued

"We have some scripted lines for a scene that takes place just before the song starts in which Kyoko is already with Sho's character and they bump into the ex-lover in the street to find him completely unhappy. It is as the couple walks away from Tsuruga-sans character that the music will begin. The shot will then turn to one of Sho in a recording studio singing. From there the P.V. will flicker between scenes between Tsuruga-san and Kyoko and Sho and Kyoko as well as clips of Sho rocking the song out in the studio. The end of the clip will be a shot of Sho in the studio that will pan out to show that Kyoko's character has actually been in the recording room the entire time listening to the song. She gets up from her seat to embrace Sho, they will share a kiss before exiting the recording studio happily in each others arms"

Yashiro glances towards where his charge is sitting – worried about how he is handling the idea that the jerk Sho would get to be kissing Kyoko… again!

Shoko sighs inwardly as she finally realises just exactly what it had been that Sho had been planning when he had been bugging her to find any way possible to get Kyoko back for another P.V. She can't help but feel sorry for the girl and wish that her charge would just leave her be and let her continue on her own path in the show business.

Ren's blood was boiling as he notices Sho smirking at him over the top of the now very frozen Kyoko. As furious as this guy made him he can't help but be thankful that he had taken the job, because no one else would understand Kyoko's predicament and be able to look after her the way she is going to need, for her to be able to get through the shoot successfully and professionally.

The director sat at the table nervously watching the interactions bouncing between the two male leads and the very frozen teen and can't help wondering for a second time since getting the three of them in the same room if this had been such a good choice after all. He looks down at his papers, reads through them to see if there was anything he had missed in the mini synopsis finding nothing he takes a shaky breath and decides to plough on through the meeting.

"Most of the acting I will get you to do will be improvised, I really just want you to feel the situations that I will put the characters in to. Sho and Kyoko's scenes however will be a little more structured for Sho's benefit"

It was Sho's turn to freeze this time as Ren sends his own little smirk over to him at this comment. It took all of Sho's strength not to pummel this guy into the ground.

Ren had to smile inwardly at just how easily the jerk would get riled up, but the smile was rather quickly dissipated with the next bit of news.

"They will also be a little more romantic for Sho and Kyoko's characters as well, as the point of the clip is to show that Tsuruga-sans character missed out on an opportunity because he wasn't willing to take the plunge to let himself become romantically attached to the girl."

The idea of Sho getting the opportunity to act romantically with his Kyoko really irked Ren up the wall – it was hard enough that he was going to have to endure them sharing a kiss for the final scene, but to not be able to act out his feelings for Kyoko in any way at all and pretend that she was a bore was going to be a challenge for Japan's number one actor.

"The filming will take place over the next three days to co-ordinate with all of your busy schedules and also so that we can do some on location shots such as at the beach and the amusement park etc… I've got folders that outline each of your characters for the P.V. and will have everything I have just spoken to you about written in them as well as the timetable for each of the shots. Other than that I look forward to working with you three during the next three days"

Shoko and Yashiro had to admire the directors guts, any sane human being would have taken one look at the threesome and run away screaming rather than have to deal with them. Yashiro took peace in the fact that he knows his client to be very professional However Shoko wasn't quite so sure that her own charge would be quite as endearing.

* * *

When Kyoko finally came back around from being in the state of shock from the news of her having to kiss Sho, she found a manilla folder sitting in front of her and realised that the director had seemed to have gone already. Slowly the sound of two male voices started to edge their way into her consciousness.

"Who do you think you are? Haven't you done enough to her?"

The mature and oddly sexy sounding growl initiated a peal of laughter that made Kyoko's mind and body cringe as her awareness starting getting sharper.

"Who do I think I am? Are you kidding? Do you know what she promised me the last time I saw her? Do you know how her delicate fingers ran down my chest?"

Kyoko heard a sharp intake of breath, before realising that it wasn't just one but rather 4 breath intakes – including her own.

What was she going to do? How could she explain this to Tsuruga-san?

As the silence in the room built, Kyoko's little grudges began to wake and grow, searching the room for energy they could fill themselves up on – finding plenty of anger, smugness and shock the grudges happily soaked themselves to prepare for a full "venge" attack.

Standing up from her chair with the swirling dark aura surrounding her, Kyoko turned to face the still smirking singer, taking a step between him and the actor.

The outsiders couldn't help but be concerned about what the outcome of this was going to be – but neither of the managers really felt brave enough to step in, especially with Kyoko in this state.

Kyoko let out a small but undeniably evil chuckle.

"ah… but do **you **remember the last time I worked on your P.V. how I kicked your shins… or how you were so entranced that you couldn't take your eyes off me – the plain and boring girl… or how about the fact that I feel safer in Ren's protection than your own, especially considering that your pathetic attempt to drive away the Beagle was completely and totally undermined by Ren… Shall I go on?"

Sho took a step back… feeling the edges of her aura reaching out to choke him.

"Or how you were going to throw away food that an innocent girl lovingly prepared for you if I hadn't tossed you some salt… oh yes that's right how about.."

"Kyoko"

The sound wasn't loud but the voice was enough to make Kyoko stop in her tracks. She turned to face the dark haired man who had come up to rest his hand on her shoulders. Immediately losing all thought about what she was doing Kyoko flushed and fell into a Dogeza, apologizing profusely to everyone but the person she had actually been torturing.

Ren let out a little chuckle and couldn't help but think just how Kyoko-like it was of her. Taking hold of her arm, Ren pulls the actress back to standing and tells her to stop apologizing only to immediately be met with the Big Round Doughy eyes that look like they belong on a puppy. Knowing just how much those eyes can affect him (from their stints as Cain and Setsu) Ren immediately glances away to gain control of his emotions.

"Come on Kyoko… It's time for lunch… Personally I think some Onigiri from the supermarket sounds like a rather appealing option… don't you agree Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro looks at his charge with wide eyes begging him not to drag him into this conversation – even though he knows exactly why Ren has chosen those exact words.

Knowing exactly how to push the right buttons, Ren was completely prepared for Kyoko's immediate reaction.

"TSURUGA REN! YOU ARE NOT HAVING MEASLY RICE BALLS FOR LUNCH FROM A SUPERMARKET! YOU ARE A PROFFESSIONAL AND HAVE TO LOOK AFTER YOUR BODY!"

Taking hold of his hand and Yashiro's Kyoko drags the two out of the office. The sounds of Kyoko's scolding could be heard all the way down the hall as she exclaims that she's going to have to join the two to make sure that they eat decent food.

This left a very shaken Sho in the meeting room with a wondering Shoko.

'When did Kyoko become close enough to hassle about Ren's eating habits?'

* * *

Hey - another Chapter Update!

Thank-you to everyone who has been favouriting, Alerting and Reviewing! it's really a pleasure to hear responses to the chapter's as they give me ideas on how to progress with the story =)

sorry if there is any bad grammar or spelling - i tried to semi-read through it but was just too excited to have another chapter to really be patient with it - lol!

Hope you all continue to enjoy the story =)

P.S. If you have any thoughts for situations you would like to see them acting out please send a review or p.m. my way - I would love to hear your ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

_'When did Kyoko become close enough to hassle about Ren's eating habits?'_

Ren couldn't help but give a small chuckle at how easy it had been to get Kyoko to agree to come to lunch with him and Yashiro earlier on in the day – although he must admit, that he is semi-regretting it, because the comment was going to earn him a month of intensified nagging as Kyoko's resolve that he didn't have a clue on what qualified as a good meal was strengthened.

The smell of dinner wafted over to the couch the incredibly long bodied actor was slumped on, making his lips quirk up into a smile to think that Kyoko was once again back in his kitchen cooking, it was very clear that that area of the apartment was claimed and sectioned off as hers.

Ren didn't mind the invasion – in fact the idea that she owned a part of his home made something bubble deep within him with happiness… what he was upset about though was that he was kicked out due to his ability to be able to burn an ingredient just be looking at it in the pan; which meant Ren wasn't able to watch his Kyoko at work. To watch how her body moved with ease as she manipulated the ingredients into something edible and royalty worthy (well his father **was** considered royalty – at least in the acting world, and he boasted the cooking – but then again his father did eat anything and everything…)

So Kyoko's flushed face popped out from behind the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room.

"uh.. Ren-senpai…"

Ren cringed at the attached title – but at least it was a start

"Could you please get the plates for me?"

The actor's breath hitched as she looked up from under her lashes in embarrassment, recalling what had happened the last time she had tried to reach for the plates back when Ren had been trying to find his own, unique Katsuke during Dark Moon.

Thinking about this incident caused Kyoko to blush even more as she thought about the reason why she was in Ren's apartment, cooking dinner this night. Before she could ponder on this for too long though, Ren stood up, throwing her the smile that burnt all of her precious grudges with it's bright light.

"Of Course **Kyoko**"

Kyoko's eyes widened at his lack of honorific's and ease at speaking her name so casually (and she had to admit a little that she liked the way it came from him)

"See how I did that **Kyoko**? Now I would like you to try that…"

Confused the teen mumbled "Of course, Kyoko?"

The actor just sighed and shook his head in disbelief, instead of pushing the issue he went to retrieve the plates and start serving their meals because knowing Kyoko she would be standing in the living room in a whirlwind of confusion for another several minutes.

Shaking the girl Ren brings her back to the present and indicates that the meal is ready on the table to be eaten. Apologizing profusely for going into her own world, Kyoko completely forgets the reason why she had lost focus.

After finishing the meal, Ren decided that it was best to find out why exactly she had offered to come over and cook dinner for him that night – not the he was complaining or anything – but he knew she hated to put people out, even if it was to ensure that Ren was eating a decent meal.

"So Kyoko… I assume there is a reason for your request to cook dinner tonight, besides the obvious and normal debate?"

Blushing, Kyoko manages to stutter out a yes. Instead of asking her to evaluate Ren just looks at her with his full attention and an encouraging smile on his face.

Feeling fluttery from the look, Kyoko clears her throat and bravely begins her request.

"Uhmmm… Ren-Senpai"

"**Ren"**

Startled by the interruption Kyoko just looks at her mentor with wide doe eyes.

"earlier I asked you to do what I did with Kyoko… so it should be Ren, not Tsuruga-san, not Ren-Senpai, not even Ren-san… just plain Ren"

Swallowing nervously, Kyoko just timidly nods her head and starts again.

"Uhmm.. so Ren"

She looks at her senpai for approval and he gives her a quirk of a smile

"I don't want to inconvenience you because you help me with so much already as it is… but I was hoping that maybe you ?"

Ren's mind did a double take. She had said it so quickly so he wasn't sure he had heard right, plus if it **was** what he thought she said – the likely hood of her ever asking him for that kind of help had always seemed to farfetched. Either way he was going to have to ask her to repeat that again just to ensure that he had heard right (then again looking at her blushing cheeks he must have heard right)

"ok… let me get this right – because you spoke so quickly I would like to double check"

Ren looks to Kyoko for approval to go on and she gives a quick and jerky nod

"You want **me** to help **you** with the romance scenes?"

"Y…ye…yess" Kyoko's shaky voice managed to produce.

Leaning back in his chair, Ren can't help but smile as he replies with a simple "Sure" although his insides were jumping and shaking with the joy of being able to 'act' his feelings for Kyoko but also with the nervousness that if he doesn't keep some kind of control over his reactions he could surely scare her away and lose all hope of ever being able to tell her the one thing he aches to tell her the most.

* * *

Across town there was another young woman thinking about the romantic scenes that were going to be taking place between the actress and Fuwa Sho.

She had no doubt the blooming actress would be the stunning example of a professional but after the last P.V. Sho had shot with her, she wasn't so sure that the Visual Kei singer would be able to handle it, to be able to separate Kyoko's acting abilities with reality.

She had already encountered the many temper changes in her client – and if it weren't for the fact that she knew it was Kyoko influencing these moods, Shoko would have been concerned that maybe the musician had taken a liking to drugs.

As it was, the manager was currently taking stock of the broken lamps that would need replacing and the amount of overturned chairs and tables that were littering the male teen's apartment at that very moment. Clearly he had been bothered by the meeting earlier in the day, everytime she looked back on the events she couldn't help but cringe at the way that whatever Sho's plan had been – it certaintly wasn't going the way he had hoped.

When Shoko had first seen Tsuruga Ren enter the meeting room, a distinct chill ran down her spine as she immediately thought of how her charge was going to react to his presence during this project. It further disturbed her when she saw how comfortable the male and coming actress seemed to be in each other's company. Kyoko had sure gone a long way from despising the actor (purely to his rival status to Sho) to being asked by said actor to refer to him with such a casual and intimate basis.

Then there was that carefree way in which Kyoko responded to the mans eating habits and the way the guy seemed to know exactly how to get the responses he wanted from her, the way when he just said her name he could get her to stop her rampage upon her declared 'mortal enemy'.

It also hadn't escaped her notice how the manager of the dark haired handsome man seemed to be overly pleased with the glimpses of intimate moments that happened throughout the morning and the way he would nervously glance over at his charge whenever a topic came up that put the actress and the singer together.

Sighing, Shoko began the clean-up of the apartment, dreading what events would surface tomorrow, hoping that maybe her charge will be able to reign in his emotions and act like the professional he claims himself to be.

* * *

Sho could hear his manager start to clean up the mess he had made in his apartment. He would like to think that if he wasn't so emotionally spent and exhausted that he would have helped her – but well, he had never helped her (or Kyoko) to clean up before… what would make this time any different?

Closing his eyes, the singer knocks back the rest of the bottle of beer that was resting in his hand and lies back against his bed thinking about what exactly had happened in the meeting that morning.

He had thought he would have complete control of the situation, over Kyoko.

He had planned every little reaction he wanted to evoke from her; every expression he wanted her face to make; every little position he wanted her body to move in.

He imagined he would walk into the room and she would give him her fiercest glare for being late and yell some insult at him before crossing her arms and looking the other way – feigning ignorance of his presence.

What he hadn't expected was to walk into the room to find his absolute rival completely captivating the girls attention and to be left completely ignored without even a glare in his direction.

The worst part of all was the way that Ren guy managed to control her down all with one word! Not even shouting it. He calmed her down completely and then just CONVINCED HER TO WALK OUT THE ROOM WITH HIM AND HIS MANAGER TO LUNCH!

IT WAS HER JOB TO CARE ABOUT WHAT **HE** WAS EATING – SHE WAS SUPOSSED TO BE MAKING **HIM** BENTO BOXES FOR LUNCH WITH FOODS THAT WEREN'T TOO SWEETENED **(**cause that's how he liked them) AND THEN BE WAITING WITH HIS (secret but…) FAVOURITE PUDDING SITTING IN THE FRIDGE FOR WHEN HE CAME HOME!

Taking several breaths Sho attempted to control himself again – getting out of control was not going to make his situation any better. He had the upper hand when it came to the scenes – because he got to have all of the romantic ones. Although it did irk him the way the director planned his scenarios more carefully , implying that his acting wasn't good enough to have complete reign over the scenes like Kyoko and that two-bit talentless actor could.

Tomorrow – Sho will take complete control of the situation. The know-it-all jerk may be an actor… but essentially he was on Sho's turf now – let's see how well he can handle it and keep a hold of Kyoko at the same time.

With a smirk Sho drifted off to sleep thinking about the different situations he could create that would be put the two back into the palms of his hands to play with as he pleases.

* * *

Ahhh! sorry - to stop the Ren and Kyoko bit there! please don't hate me - just think of it as something to look forward to in the next chapter... maybe (hehehehehehe)

Once again want to thank everyone for their gracious support of this story - it's had the most enthusiastic response out of all my fics - so it makes me really happy and inspired to keep writing.

many thanks to Naito-sama who sent a very inspiring personal message - the next chapter will be dedicated to you (for the Tsuragami-ness =D)

Once again - if anyone has any ideas that they would like to see for situations to be shot in the promo - give me a buzz and I'll see what I can do with it.

Also I have failed to disclaim that I do not own Skip Beat! although considering this is a fanfiction site I hardly doubt I would be on here writing stories if I owned it... I would be realeasing more manga volumes if that were the case - and well Kyoko would possibly not be such a hard-headed dolt when it comes to love - lol!

I would also like to point out the fact that there is actually a song called 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend'... it's by a band called Relient K... I thoroughly suggest that you check it out =)

anyways... please keep up the reviews - I love to hear your thoughts... and I hope you keep enjoying the story


	5. Chapter 5

_Leaning back in his chair, Ren can't help but smile as he replies with a simple "Sure" although his insides were jumping and shaking with the joy of being able to 'act' his feelings for Kyoko but also with the nervousness that if he doesn't keep some kind of control over his reactions he could surely scare her away and lose all hope of ever being able to tell her the one thing he aches to tell her the most._

To say that Kyoko was shocked by Ren's easy acceptance to her request would be an understatement. Her grudges had gone on full patrol to try and find any hint of resentment exuding from the top rate actor. Her insides shook with nervousness as she realised that she would actually have to do this now… She had come this far, she may as well go the full hog – and well, she was going to have to do it with **THAT** (shiver) guy anyway, whether she liked it or not, best to get practise in.

Looking in to his eyes, the young teen started to warm from the heat she saw within them as the words "co-star killer" started to float around in her mind. Wondering if she really had made a wise choice Kyoko stood to bow and thank her senpai for agreeing to help her only to find her vision going black and an intense pulsing start up in the forehead area.

Ren quickly jumped up to help Kyoko as she began to lose consciousness. The silly girl had gotten herself all flustered over the situation and smacked her head into the dining room table when she bowed to thank him for agreeing to the task. It was a shame because Ren had been rather enjoying the intense look she had when looking into his eyes just moments before.

Scooping the teen into his arms, with an ease that would seem as though he had been born to hold her, Ren started to move towards the couch, relishing in the moment of her being in his arms and curled up to the heat of his body in her semi-conscious state. Putting her down gently, he then went to the kitchen to get a tea towel, running it under cold water as he retrieved the ice cube tray from his freezer. Turning off the water, the actor wrapped a few of the ice cubes into the towel and went back into the lounge to rest it on the young girls head.

Trying to escape the cold attached to her forehead, Kyoko tried to curl herself up against the closest source of warmth – which conveniently seemed to sitting around where her waist was.

Ren stiffened in his place on the couch as he heard Kyoko begin to moan quietly (a sound that left plenty to be desired) and start cuddling around his body. Ren had to push his hopes down because he knew she was in a muddled state of mind and wasn't really clued in to what her actions were currently at the moment and what exactly they were doing to his resolve.

Removing the ice-pack for a moment, Ren brushed his fingers along Kyoko's forehead to see if any sign of swelling had begun to appear yet – the make-up team were going to have a field day covering this one up.

"Corn…"

Ren's eyes widened as Kyoko cuddled further into his body, mumbling about her fairy prince of the past.

"I'm so sorry Corn…"

Sorry? What was she to be sorry for?

"Tsuruga-senpai…"

Ren decided it was probably best to try and get her to come to her senses before he heard anything else that Kyoko would probably rather he didn't hear – although the temptation to listen further was very appealing… what about him was making her feel she needed to apologise to Corn?

Moving some stray hairs off her face, the actor leaned in close and spoke gently into the girl's ear, persuading her to wake up.

"Kyoko… you need to wake-up.. come on Kyoko, you can do it"

Kyoko opened her eyes to the soft persuasion of a deep and hauntingly beautiful voice, only to be confused to still completely be in the dark. It took her a few moments to realise, it wasn't actually dark but she was staring straight at a head full of rich black hair. It then took her another few moments for it to sink in that the head of hair belonged to Ren and that the masculine voice speaking so gently in her ear was also Ren's. Blushing deeply Kyoko managed to let out a small noise to let the male know that she was awake (although it had crossed her mind very, very briefly that she wouldn't have minded staying there a little bit longer with his body so close to hers and his mouth so close to her ear…) before stretching out and shifting slightly on the couch to remove her body from it's current position around Ren's.

Ren had to suppress a sigh of disappointment as he felt her lean body stretch away from him with consciousness.

"How are you feeling?"

Kyoko blushed a little as she noticed that her senpai had yet to move from his position on the couch.

"Uh... a little better, thank-you... sorry for being such an inconvenience!"

"Stop, Kyoko... you should know that you are never an inconvenience to me"

"Thanks Ren..."

"Now... are you still up for doing some scene practise or would you like me to take you home for tonight?"

Kyoko considered the option for a few minutes and for a while there Ren's stomach contorted as he thought she would actually ask him to take her home.

"No... I still have to do some of the romantic scenes with... with..."

"Fuwa Sho"

"Yeah that guy" Kyoko visibly shudders

"So, if you still don't mind I would like to practise romantic scenarios with you tonight"

"It will be my pleasure... after all it was because of you I could find my Katsuke... let me help you find that important emotion"

Ren bravely tucked a piece of hair behind Kyoko's ear and was pleased that for once she didn't shy away from his touch, well at least not straight away.

Feeling awkward with how good Ren's touch felt to her, Kyoko quickly fumbled to find her folder that had a list of the different kinds of scenes they were to be shooting for the P.V.

"Uhmmm... well I guess we could act out this one... you know where he brings her to his home for the first time? It's indicated that it's still pretty early in the relationship so it should probably be a good warm up?"

"Sure... do you want to take a moment outside to get into character... we could pretend that I have invited you over, rather than bringing you to my home?"

"Uh – yeah..."

Kyoko sprouts an enthusiastic smile as the energy from whenever she gets to create a new character starts to make its appearance – all haziness from knocking her head into the table had finally begun to completely clear away. Saying one last thank-you as Kyoko, the young teen freezes for a moment

"Uhmmm – what's your characters name?"

Ren gave a small chuckle as he realised they had almost forgotten a pretty important part to the progression of the scene.

"How about... Corn" the older actor teased, watching the younger girl freeze up before going into fairyland as she thought about her fairy friend Corn.

Noticing that Ren had started laughing at her, Kyoko came back to the present pouting.

"Don't be mean!"

"Ok... ok..." Tsuruga Ren quickly replied, as he knew how dangerous that pout could be.

"How about... Kurokami Ryuu?"

Black God? Yeah that suited him... Kyoko felt a shiver as the images of Ren's many faces ran through her memory.

"Sure... uhmmm, my character's name will be..."

Kyoko seemed to be really lost in thought of what she wanted... personally she would have loved to have named herself something like Cinderella, but she knew that Ren would more than likely disapprove and then laugh in her face again...

"What about Nagashima Kimiko?"

"Huh?'

Kyoko had been so lost in her thoughts that when Ren chose a name for her, she received quite a shock.

"Nagashima Kimiko?"

"Yes... I thought that having a name such as Ruling Child might give you a burst in confidence against **that** guy"

Kyoko smiled at her senpai's thoughtfulness.

"Kimiko it is!"

As Kyoko stood outside the door to Ren's apartment she did a mental run through of the brief character description she had been given and began to fill it in with a little more detail.

* * *

**Name:** Nagashima Kimiko

**Age: 17**

**Family: Adopted at a young age, taken in to be trained as an Okami-san by a friendly couple who owned the local inn.** The couple then later had a child of their own around the same time that Kimiko decided to move in with whom she thought of as her 'always and forever' love. It wasn't that the couple had treated her any differently; it was just more that Kimiko was ready to move on and now that the couple had a child of their own she thought it best to give them the space.

**Circumstances for P.V.: The guy she had thought was the 'love of her life' dumped her, not valuing her for what she was worth, shy to love another guy came along and has begun to help her feel love again. **She still harbours some feelings towards her lost love but the guy she is with makes her feel happy and treats her well (This is so she can deal with the love scenes with Sho-Baka)

**Personality: Elegant, Well-trained, Polite, and Gracious**

Confident (like Natsu – without the bully side); enthusiastic (like from the Curara commercial); reserved when her past love is mentioned; Control over her own destiny, refuses to let a man walk over her ever again.

* * *

Taking a breath Nagashimo Kimiko knocks on the door to Kurokami Ryuu's apartment. She is nervous because this is the first time she has been to another guys place ever since... ever since **him; **and she isn't sure if she is really ready to go down that road again.

Looking up as the door opens Kimiko looks into the handsome and welcoming eyes of Kurokami-san and she can't help it as her breath hitches at the sight of him in a dark grey muscle tee with simple black slacks and bare feet. His hair is tousled and wet almost as if he had just gotten out of the shower and as drips of water run down and frame his face Kimiko can't help but use her hand to wipe the droplets away.

Smiling at the girl still standing just outside of his doorway Kurokami Ryuu invites her into his home. He takes a moment to appreciate her slender appearance and the fact that she was there in his apartment, this ethereal being was with him... in his apartment.

"Thank-you for coming... I thought you might not have come... would you like a drink?"

Kyok... **Kimiko** beamed up at him with a heart wrenching smile.

"It's my pleasure; thank-you for inviting me... a glass of water would be nice thank-you"

Nodding, Ryuu quickly exits to the kitchen before he made a fool of himself by jumping the gun.

Returning with two glasses of water; Ryuu perches himself next to Kimiko on the couch. For a little while the two sit in a slightly awkward but comfortable silence, finally Ryuu decides to speak up.

"So, Nagashimo-san... you said you were adopted, right?"

"Yes... my adoptive parents run the local inn around here, but I didn't want to be a burden on them anymore – that's why I had moved in with my... my... this_ guy_... but things got a little complicated so I'm living by myself now"

Ryuu watched as he saw a rainbow of emotions flit across her face as she thought about her adoptive parents to whatever this _guy_ had done to her. She clearly still had some emotional attachment to this guy that was hurting deep inside and he wanted to erase that sadness.

Leaning forward Ryuu brushes a hand against her cheek

"It's ok... you know I would never hurt you right?"

Kimiko's eyes widen at the bluntness of the proposal but then she smiles gently and leans into the hand that has now taken to cupping her cheek. Taking this as a positive sign Ryuu pulls her gently into an embrace.

"Now that I have some grasp on you, I don't want to ever let you go... any guy is a fool to let you get away"

Relishing in the warmth of the man's body, Kimiko let's a few small tears escape at the past that had left her so timid in Love. Deciding not let her past influence her future anymore Kimiko makes a brave choice and sits up to place two hands caressingly to the sides of the face of the drop-dead gorgeous man with her and stares intently into his eyes, to find nothing but honesty and warmth (An image of the past twinges Kyoko's memory but because Kimiko's memories aren't the same as Kyoko's it does not register as important) Leaning up, Kimiko places her lips lightly on Ryuu's.

Shocked by the forward approach Ren finds himself out of character for a moment before becoming Kurokami Ryuu again and taking the girls face as she had done his and responding in a tender but hungry manner.

It didn't take long before the couple had begun to lose themselves in exploring each other's mouths, exploring the new tastes and the sensations that exploded from deep inside them.

Breaking the kiss Ryuu started to plant kisses along Kimiko's jaw down her throat and along her collarbone, pulling her small body closer to his, feeling her small hands gripping his hair in pleasure and listening to her breath in his ear, the man was experiencing one of his many wildest dreams with the girl in his arms.

His mouth froze for a second when he heard her gasp his name. Not Ryuu... but Ren. It didn't sound like she was asking to stop. Taking hold of her face again Ren looked deep into her clouded over eyes.

"Kyoko?"

Slowly her eyes began to refocus and as she realised the situation they had just been in, her face flamed in embarrassment and she started to bite her lower lip, which only made Ren want to take it between his own teeth, to lightly nip and suckle on the lip swollen from their session of exploration just earlier.

Covering her face Kyoko began to mumble many apologies. Deciding to take a leap of faith Ren removed her hands from her face and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Surprised at the tenderness shown as himself towards her, Kyoko stared at him for a little while – starting to see the man behind the actor.

However Kyoko wasn't ready to completely heal her heart just yet and Ren knew that – but to be able to see that he had at least started to make an impression on her other than as a beloved senpai, Ren was content.

"Would you like me to take you home Mogami-san"

Shyly Kyoko nodded her head.

"If it's ok with you... R...Ren."

Ren smiled, and was relieved that she hadn't run away (just yet) and hadn't reformed back to honorifics with him.

"Of course... it'd be my pleasure Kyoko"

* * *

Hey all - so as I said in the previous chapter this one is dedicated to Naito-sama

I hope you liked it...

in the character profile, the bold parts were the areas that were given in the folio and the un bolded parts were the extra parts that Kyoko added to Kimiko's story.

Translation of the names (btw I had written them in traditional japanese order of last, first name)

**KuroKami **(Black God) **Ryuu **(Dragon)

**Nagashima **(eternal island) **Kimiko **(Ruling Child)

Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors - I just wanted to get the chapter up whilst I was with internet... I made it a bit longer too to make up for the fact that it took longer to update and that it may take a while before I can get in for the next update too =(

also I'm thinking that Kimiko's revelation may just help Kyoko get past Sho... well at least I hope it will - kyoko's a bit stubborn - lol =)


	6. Chapter 6

_Ren smiled, and was relieved that she hadn't run away (just yet) and hadn't reformed back to honorifics with him._

_"Of course... it'd be my pleasure Kyoko"_

On location, just outside an amusement park, the crew for Fuwa Sho's latest P.V. suppressed shivers as the leading actress appeared, accompanied by a menacing dark aura.

The young lady in question had barely slept a wink the night before and was not looking forward to the events of today. Not only did she have to put up with Sho-baka and pretend to be lovey dovey with him, but tonight Ren had some filming as BJ to do, which meant that it was a Cain and Setsu night.

Now usually this was a task that brightened Kyoko's day, as she loved being able to play the spoilt sister with an insane brother complex, but after the event of last night, Kyoko wasn't too sure if spending a night alone in a hotel room with Tsuruga Ren was going to be all that much fun – in character or not.

The kiss that had happened between the two of them had been crazy and left Kyoko's mind in a whirlwind as she tried to process exactly how the event had unfolded and her part in it.

After the way Sho had left her, Kyoko had sworn herself off of Love – in hopes to barricade her heart from being hurt again; However deep down she knew that it was an emotion that she needed to regain, after all the president had created Love Me for a reason.

There was a part of the teen that yearned to love again and to feel loved back, but she couldn't keep the haunting memories of the way her mother and Sho had just tossed her aside, and how, although the Fuwa's had always treated her nicely, all they really wanted was to train her to be Shoutaro's wife.

Lost in her thoughts the girl ran into a solid chest. Staring straight into an unbuttoned casual dress shirt and feeling the height of the man, Kyoko's first senses told her that it had to be Ren and she couldn't help her body's reaction to snuggle herself tighter into the body that had its arms wrapped around hers and was keeping her from falling backwards. However, there was something odd about it all, the body angles didn't seem quite right and the scent wasn't the warm and intoxicating (in a good way) aroma that she had encountered the several times she had come to such close proximity with the male actor. It was upon hearing the slight chuckle that it all began to piece together.

"Miss me **that** much Kyoko?"

Pushing herself out of the embrace, Kyoko glared at the one other inhumanly tall person who was unfortunately in her life. Fuwa Sho. Her eyes widened a little in shock as she took a better look at the singers attire. It was far from his usual Visual Kei style. He was in something that she would imagine Tsuruga Ren to wear when he was casually lounging about at home (her cheeks warmed a little at the thought of imagining him in such a personal manner).

"What are you wearing?"

"Mmmm... do you like it? It's for my character during the date scenes"

Kyoko shuddered at the thought of fore mentioned scenes.

"I think it would give my viewers a totally different perspective of me... I'll still of course be donned in my leather, mesh and feathers for the recording studio scenes, but I think my fans would appreciate the image that I can at times be someone who isn't completely so far out of their reach in amazingness... you would know how that feels right? Kyoko? To be so close and yet still nowhere near to reaching me?"

Sho smirked as he watched Kyoko's emotions show across her face like a picture show as she clearly snapped at the bait he had dangled in front of her. He watched as her expressions finally settled into darkening in the way he had imagined they would. Soon would come the insult; soon she would get up in his face to get her point across and that was when he would take hold of her body again, leaving no means to escape and capture her lips, in view of all the crew and the talentless show pony who was due to leave the trailer any second now.

The plan, however, quickly crumbled away, about as quickly as it formed, when Kyoko's eyes managed to catch sight of a waving hand, letting the object become her focus to allow her to calm herself and avoid the ever rising confrontation that was bound to end in destruction.

"Onee-chan!"

Kyoko smiled at the young girl waving to her from the trailer that was set up to provide the make-up and costuming for the shoot. Ignoring Sho, the teenage girl bounded away to lift Maria into a spinning hug.

"What are you doing here Maria-Chan?"

"Grand-father had some business with Ren-sama and I begged to come along because I haven't seen you for so long!"

"I'm so glad you did! I've missed you Maria-Chan... How about we talk while I get my make-up done in the trailer hmmm? Then we can also see what Ren's outfit looks like"

Kyoko smiled with a brightness that produced a golden and sparkly aura around her body as she grabbed hold of the young girl's hand.

The girl's stood in awe as before them appeared the vision of a dark demi-god. To Kyoko, the outfit resembled a rather toned down version of Cain-Onii-Chan and couldn't help it as a little bit of Setsu seeped out bounding towards the man and grabbing hold of his hand with sisterly possession. Looking up into his eyes though, Kyoko was overcome with the image of his face so close to hers and the reminder of his tender lips locked with her own.

Embarrassed by the direction of her thoughts, Kyoko jumped away from the actor, completing a drastic flip in personality. Maria and the eccentric President of LME, Takarada Lory, looked on the scene with some amusement and confusion. Maria could clearly see that her two favourite people in LME had fallen for each other (as much as she wanted Ren for herself, she had to admit that Kyoko suited the incredibly handsome man) whilst Takarada took note of the obvious personality slip as Setsu took over Kyoko for that millisecond in time and the way Tsuruga Ren's body seemed to relax in relief before slumping slightly in defeat when she then proceeded to jump away from the close contact.

The poor make-up artist walked into the room full of awkward tensions, as Takarada Lory sat back watching the exchange with an amused expression on his face; Maria rocked back and forth on her heels flicking her eyes between the actor and actress; Kyoko shyly look down at her twiddling thumbs and Ren had apparently assumed a slumped position on a chair with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

Hesitating to break the tension, the lady took a breath and braced herself.

"Uh... Kyoko? I'm ready to do your make-up if you would like?"

Perking up at the idea of being treated to having quality make-up applied to her face, Kyoko quickly bowed and excused herself from the room to follow the make-up artist to her tools behind the screen door.

The president just raised one eyebrow at the now raised head of his number one male actor and inclined that they take the conversation that was now inevitable outside the trailer.

Ren just sighed and followed Takarada out of the vehicle, closely followed by the president's granddaughter – who then decided to go and explore the rides inside the amusement park to give them privacy.

* * *

Kyoko heard Ren sigh and then the movements as the three other occupants left the trailer. Kyoko let out a small sigh of relief herself at the sudden emptiness of the make-shift make-up and costumed area. She knew that after the scenario that just took place, there were going to be words exchanged with the President, he would want to know every little detail and well Kyoko wasn't really sure she was quite ready to do that just yet – she still didn't really know how she felt about it all; sure there were some parts of her that raged that she felt a certain way – but then each part was so significantly different to the others, that she just didn't know which part of herself to listen to.

She let out another sigh and decided to focus on each task as it came her way – for now she could just enjoy having her face made up by the professional.

* * *

HEY GUYS!

so this chapter is a little shorter than the past few have been... but I thought you would probably rather me post this than wait a few more days for me to struggle to extend it and then get into uni to post it.

Thank-you to everyone who has been reviewing - these really brighten my day and give me the confidence to keep writing. =)

I hope you are all still enjoying my story...

I think Kyoko had still been too stunned by the kiss the night before to have really been able to build up any defence for it - and I think that is why she is a lot more skittish about it today as she has let herself over think the situation rather than trusting her instincts and going with the flow (pity really...)

Anyway some scenes should hopefully get shot in the next chapter - please feel free to send me any ideas you have for scenes =)


	7. Chapter 7

_She let out another sigh and decided to focus on each task as it came her way – for now she could just enjoy having her face made up by the professional._

Mirroring the position Tsuruga Ren had taken in the trailer the moment Kyoko had jumped away in nervousness, Sho Fuwa sat in one of the supplied seats with a fury boiling deep down in the depths of his stomach. The first task this morning had clearly been a failure, it destroyed him the fact he had been so close to getting exactly what he wanted. One of the biggest reasons behind the actions was not only to be able to tastes Kyoko's lips again, but he knew, if they had, the girl would be skittish with her tall acting senpai for the entire day; which would have given him plenty of opportunities to get deep in under that guys skin.

Who had that little blonde brat been anyway? She definitely wasn't a **real** relative of Kyoko's… that girl had always been an only child. It irked Sho that Kyoko had such close affiliations with people he wasn't clued in upon – he was so used to her life revolving completely around him that for an unknown factor to appear in the equation disturbed him deeply.

The singer looked back down at the sheet of paper in his hands revising the schedule in place for today.

The first scene of the promo was going to be the first scene that they were going to shoot, they planned to capture the shot on the corner just around from the entrance of the amusement park, so that it would look like it was just a normal street corner but so they could make use of the area for the amusement park date shots a little bit later.

The park has a later opening on Monday mornings, so it was a good opportunity as the shot wouldn't be affected by the sounds of the general public on the rides inside the vine covered walls.

After that they would be shooting the two different dates for Kyoko. The one with the ex and the one with himself. The director wanted all the shots to be as natural as possible so the plan was to just have a couple of cameras observing from different angles and letting us react naturally to the surroundings.

There was a rough guideline to the sequence of events to take place, typical "Date" kind of set up. Do a rollercoaster ride, eat some ice cream, do something like maybe one of the tea cup swirling rides, the haunted house, win her an over sized stuffed animal and then take a ride on the Ferris wheel – the most stereotypical romantic ride.

Usually these kinds of stereotypical behaviours made the teen idol nauseous, but the opportunity to do them with Kyoko prompted a self-satisfied smile upon his face and found him having to control himself from doing a little happy dance out in public and embarrassing himself.

The best part about it is that Kyoko has to respond accordingly, she can't struggle and push him away or yell at him… she has to be in love with him

Kyoko exited the trailer in time to see Sho form a self-satisfied grin on his face and give the subtle vibration that gave away to her that he was clearly trying to suppress a happy dance. What over? She had no idea, and well, considering it was Sho-Baka, she didn't really care.

She had also exited in time to see Takarada Lory and Tsuruga Ren come out from the shadows they had hidden themselves in for their private conversation.

The president looked positively frustrated, so it appeared that Ren hadn't divulged the details of last night to him then. Kyoko let out a quick sigh in relief because she did **not** want to deal with the president on **that** issue today!

Now if Sho had not been staring at Kyoko, admiring her slender body in the pale pink, delicate sundress, he might not have seen the little tremor run through her body when she saw Tsuruga Ren. In alarm, Sho looked up to her face to try and to figure out why she was thinking when the shudder went through her body. To say he was pleased with the look he saw, would be underwhelming; without even acknowledging that obviously something had happened to make her so nervous around the tall actor, Sho revelled in the thought that although his plan had been slightly altered in the beginning, it was starting to turn back to his favour again.

* * *

**CUT!**

"Ok, guys that was better… but I want to do one more take… Sho could you tone down your hatred for Tsuruga Ren's character… you of all people should know that the song is not about hating the ex but relishing the jewel you have that he threw away. Ren… the sadness in your eyes was perfect – I could really feel how you wished that she was in your arms again and Kyoko, the tension between you and Tsuruga-san was perfect, but can I get you to relax a little more into Fuwa's presence?"

The young teen bowed to the director

"Yes, of course, I will get it perfect this time!"

The actor smiled down at the girl with a tender affection that was not missed by anyone standing by watching. The musician on the other hand just gave the actor one quick glare and grunted a "sure" in response to the director's instructions.

Before they parted to go to their respective starting positions on either side of the corner, Sho made sure he got one little parting shot in to set Tsuruga Ren on edge.

"I guess it's pretty easy to act wishing she was in your arms. It must suck to think that every time she is with you, in some way she is thinking of me, you'll always be her Senpai, but I will be her first love, her sworn enemy and the one who broke her heart – that is until she decides to come running back"

With a little smirk Sho stalked to his starting position, pleased by the tension in the slightly older man's eyes.

Ren took a few breaths to calm the blood boiling in his veins from the little twerps' comments. He reminded himself, that last night in his apartment, it was his name Kyoko called when she was semi-unconscious and his name she had gasped into his ear. He was the one Kyoko turned to when in need. However, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, the blonde's words had struck a chord deep within himself that harmonised along with the one telling him he wasn't good enough for her.

Around the corner, Kyoko herself had to take in a couple of deep breaths, in order to focus herself back into character. She unfortunately had let herself drift too deep into Ren's eyes, losing character focus, and well, out of character, Kyoko's body did NOT want to be in intimate contact with number one Jerk, Fuwa Sho. She calmed her grudges down and reminded herself that she was a professional and that she was currently in the middle of a job – what kind of a kohai would she be if she could not act accordingly on set, letting her personal life influence her scenes.

The signal was given that the camera was now rolling and it was time for the scene to begin.

_A tall, boyishly handsome Blonde dressed in an mostly unbuttoned cream, casual dress shirt, matched with slacks in a dark and richly coloured dark brown had his arm wrapped around a petite fairly like girl, whose hair was a light brown, bordering orange colour, spiked lightly to create a pixy affect. Her dress was a spaghetti strapped pale pink sundress with matching low heeled pumps. Her eyes appeared to glitter like facets on a diamond catching sunlight and everything about her seemed slightly more than human in elegance._

_On the other side of the corner the couple were about to walk around was an incredibly tall and mysteriously dark man. He wore a well worn, long dark brown leather jacket over a pair of what appeared to be equally well worn rustic looking leather pants that formed a second skin over his long legs and a black sheer tank top, that if he were to have removed the coat would have shown arms that were well toned and would make most girls met a little inside. Attached to his black belt on his pants were three chains that hung from the front of his left hip to the back of the hip._

_As the young girl from the couple and the man bump into each other there is moment of recognition in each others faces as the Blonde just looks down at his girlfriend enquiringly._

"_Hey…"_

_The girl softly says, almost afraid that speaking would make the man in front of her disappear as if he was only an illusion her mind conjured up. The dark man responds with an acknowledging nod._

"_I've missed you…"_

_She responds tenderly, the man just looks her in the eyes with a flash of regret and resignation._

"_I'm sorry for everything… I hope you're happy"_

_The man's voice is deep with affection as he caresses the girls face ever so lightly, before stiffening, taking a step back, nodding reservedly to the Blonde man accompanying the lady and with one last yearning look into the girl's eyes he turns the corner and out of their sight._

_The blonde pulls the girl into an affectionate hug, seeing that she was clearly affected by the presence of this man. After a moment, her pulls out of the embrace to hold her at semi-arms length and looks deep into her eyes._

"_Are you ok?" he asks._

_The girl just demurely nods her head in reply_

"_Who was he?"_

_The girl takes a deep breath before responding to the question_

"_My Ex…"_

_Both the couple look back to where the mysterious looking man had been standing just before, the boy with a look of shock and an odd shimmer of sympathy, the girl with a look of sorrow and remembrance for a love long ago._

_The boy brings the girl back into a side embrace and the two continue on the path they were walking, albeit a little more sombrely this time._

* * *

Hey guys!

sorry for the update taking so long... I wish I could've made the chapter longer... but this has been one of the hardest chapters to write - don't know why exactly, but it wasn't really flowing to me... =(

I'm really sorry if it's not up to top standard, but I don't want to look at it again for a while, but figured you guys would want to read it now, dodgy or not... rather than in another weeks time when I have to tolerance to re read through it and fix any mistakes.

Reviews have been making me very happy and inspire me to keep fighting, especially during a chapter like this in which the imagination juices just weren't flowing!

I'll try to make the next chapter quicker and longer... but as I can't promise anthing!

Also please keep throwing ideas my way - they really do help!


	8. Chapter 8

_Both the couple look back to where the mysterious looking man had been standing just before, the boy with a look of shock and an odd shimmer of sympathy, the girl with a look of sorrow and remembrance for a love long ago._

_The boy brings the girl back into a side embrace and the two continue on the path they were walking, albeit a little more sombrely this time._

Taking time off to prepare for the amusement park "date" scenes with Fuwa Sho; Kyoko had left Ren to his own devices. Usually at this point in time his manager would discuss the plans for the day and bring him a bottle of water – or more importantly (at least to Yashiro-san) at an event like this, tease him about his "face slipping" or how cute Kyoko-Chan has been looking lately.

Oddly enough though, his odd ball of a manager had seemingly disappeared and as his eyes searched, so had the presence of LME's exotic president who had made it very clear to Ren today that he was going to be watching today's filming and "progresses" with eyes like a hawk.

Sighing inwardly Ren decided that maybe he could go talk to the President's grand daughter for a little while – the young girl was always rather enthusiastic in his presence; although, it did concern him a little that she now owned a doll that was rather creepily detailed by Kyoko. Looking around, Ren finally managed to spot Maria hiding in some bushes with a pair of binoculars spying on every single movement of the completely oblivious Number 1 Jerk of Japan.

Ren couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as he figured that this would more than likely only lead to disaster. Although he would find it rather humorous to see how Fuwa Sho would react to having bugs thrown on him and appearing in his belongings; as was signature to the young girl's antics.

Chuckling internally, Ren silently walked up to Maria's hiding spot and crouched behind her and angled his head next to hers pretending to find what she was looking for.

"Anything interesting?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The young girl jumped about a foot in the air in shock and Ren couldn't help but compare just how similar his Kyoko and Maria-Chan were. He smiled as he thought about how far Maria has come ever since she adopted Kyoko as her precious onee-sama. The young girl in front of him barely used to smile, even in his presence, burdened by the death of her mother; she was convinced that it was all her fault that her mother was dead and that her father didn't love her.

Kyoko managed to somehow make the little girl see just how loved she was. He remembered Takarada Lory's pouting face as he relayed how the girl managed to get Maria to defend her father saying all of the things that everyone had been trying to tell **her** for years.

As happy as the president was for his grand daughter he couldn't help but feel a teensy bit jealous that he – the ambassador of LOVE wasn't the one able to bring light back into her life; it was all he could do to make sure that Kyoko stayed on at LME and had easy access to the mini Takarada.

The precious seconds where Maria was in shock from the sudden appearance had worn off and the young girl realised who it was that had joined her.

"REN-SAMA!"

The actor quickly braced himself as the girl launched herself into his arms, looking up at him with sparkly eyes – reminding him oddly of how Setsu tends to attach herself to Cain.

Ren internally sighed as he realised he was once again unconsciously comparing everything to Kyoko.

"How are you Maria-Chan?"

The little girl just sighed wistfully in his arms and he gave a little chuckle that reverberated through his chest making the small blonde feel a little giddy in bliss.

"What were you doing?"

Maria's lovey dovey aura turned into one of pure evil by the comment, making Ren really worry about what the young girl was plotting.

"The Baka who hurt Onee-sama is up to something and I don't like it. I don't know what he is planning exactly but I can feel deep inside that it is something I must do my best to spoil!"

Tsuruga Ren gave the presidents grand daughter a gentle smile as he felt as an adult he had to draw some boundaries here.

"That's nice that you care so much for Kyoko, Maria-Chan, but be careful not to cause too much trouble now – even if it is to someone cruel enough to toss your onee-sama to the side, this is still a shoot and you wouldn't want to cause problems for your onee-sama or me now would you?"

Maria looked up at the handsome man with wide innocent looking eyes (seeing as we all know how un-innocent Maria actually is!).

"Of Course Not Ren-Sama!"

The tall man chuckled and gave the girl a tender pat on her head.

"Good girl, I've got to go back on set now, but would you like to join me for the lunch break?"

The girl nodded eagerly before returning to her previous task as the actor straightened himself up before heading over to where his manager had suddenly appeared during the conversation between the young one and himself.

* * *

As the group had been taking their last take of the first scene for the "Girls Ex-Boyfriend" P.V, the Amusement Park was beginning to open its doors and a still slightly sleepy Ferris wheel operator was being approached about a "Very Important Matter". Now if the person asking hadn't been so unusually persuasive and demanding, such a request would more than likely have been denied – the young boy would more than likely have lost his job over such an action; However the money being offered him would cover any pay lost for well over a month and considering who the person was in front of him, he was pretty sure that the Amusement Park owners would forgive him.

* * *

Fuwa Sho rubbed his hands together eagerly as he thought about how in the next hour he would be able to begin to bring Kyoko back into his possession. The girl was always a sucker for romantic and fairytale like settings. All he had to do was act like a Prince from one of her many daydreams. He had thought up little areas in which Kyoko could trip and he would catch her like a Prince Charming saving a damsel in distress.

During the break his outfit had changed into something that was a little closer to his normal style. He was now wearing black leather pants with a black wife beater layered with a pale blue short sleeved shirt that was left completely unbuttoned.

"**Ok guys – get ready to follow Sho and Kyoko on the amusement park date – all cameras with full battery life and plenty of taping space"**

Kyoko's head snapped as she heard the director shout out, pretty much meaning her quiet time was over and she was about to walk into an hour of her own personal hell. During the break – like Sho, her own outfit had also changed.

She was no longer in a dress but a pair of high waisted denim shorts that showed off her long and shapely legs; matched with a white peasant top tucked in to the shorts with red, blue and black flowers embroidered along the neck line. On her feet she had a pair of high top Converse shoes in Black with blue rimming and laces. Her hair was flicked in a side part with her fringe pinned back with a delicate wired flower with black red and blue beads integrated. Once again, she was turning heads.

* * *

The director had finished running through what the generalised structure would be for the next hour of shooting between Kyoko and Fuwa Sho and the two were now walking into the Amusement Park after "purchasing" tickets.

Now whilst Kyoko was immersed completely in her character, in order to cope with being on a date, real or not, with Jerky McJerk Jerk aka Sho-Baka; the same could not be said for aforementioned Jerk. The teen was actually quite surprised out how well Kyoko was responding to his touches and couldn't help but think that obviously she still had feelings deep down and that pulling her back in was going to be easier than he thought.

Before they had started, Kyoko had made it very well known to Shotaro that during the time spent in front of the camera she was to be referred to as her character Nagashima Kimiko and nothing else. She also made it quite clear that if he were to stray from this rule severe punishments would be in store for him – and not ones that he could inadvertently enjoy. However Fuwa Sho had not returned the favour with a character name she could call him, so the young actress decided to settle on the sickening nickname that most of his die hard fan girls adopted.

This is why when Sho's fingers trailed down from the appropriate position around her shoulders, down along her waist to her lower hip, the girl formerly known as Kyoko slapped his hand away playfully with a scolding "Fuwacchi!" in a teasing tone. Before proceeding to giggle and wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head against his chest as they waited for their turn in line at the smaller rollercoaster.

Ren had to keep from over-grinding his teeth on the sidelines as he reminded himself that the person's arms that were wrapped around that annoying singer were not Kyoko's but Kimiko's. Unfortunately though, Kimiko was still inside his beloved Kyoko's body, so all he could see were her slim arms delicately wrapped around his waist so tenderly that it made Ren want to walk over there and rip her away from is rival, put her into the care of Yashiro and challenge the one and only Fuwa Sho to a smack down. However he knew that Kyoko would not approve of such actions and would probably cut him down again but saying his efforts didn't need to be wasted on someone like **him**.

Shoko watched the scene from her position off-camera with absolute awe at the ease that Kyoko was displaying with her charge.

"She is amazing…"

She heard a small chuckle to her left and realised that she had spoken out loud.

"Yeah, she is… but scary at times too"

She looked to see that it was Tsuruga Ren's manager that was standing next her. His name was Yashiro Yukihito if she remembered correctly. She could see in his eyes that he held strong affection for the girl, but it was more like a family love and a desire to see the girl partnered with his own charge than a romantic urge.

The female manager turned back to watch the girl responding to her charges movements and was astounded by her ability and skill. She had been amazing in the last P.V. but she was at least getting to murder the guy and all of her other roles weren't in direct contact with the singer; so to see her completely throw away all of her emotions against Fuwa Sho and put her character first proved the kind of top-rate actor Mogami Kyoko had become.

If Sho had been expecting to get a Princely moment during the roller coaster ride; he was disappointed. Kyoko, or rather Kimiko was enthralled on the ride, throwing her arms into the arms with whoops of delight, there was no sense of fear or nervousness radiating from the girl b the adventurous ups and downs and sharp turns of the ride.

Only one other person though could see the real reason why Kyoko was enjoying the ride so much and that was the little girl who was still hiding amongst trees and bushes with binoculars. Maria, having the same foresight as her onee-sama could see the little air fairies that were dancing around Kyoko and sweeping the wind through her hair to make it fly gracefully, as if her strands of hair were alive and were performing a regal dance.

The pair then proceeded to the ice-cream stall, where Kyoko ordered an ice-cream cone with bubblegum flavouring and rainbow sprinkles on top as Sho ordered a cone with chocolate ice-cream and a flake.

As the two walked eating their ice-creams, Maria saw her first prime opportunity to exact her own revenge against Fuwa Sho for hurting her Onee-sama.

As Sho bent down to steal a bite from Kyoko's ice-cream after convincing her to have a bite of his flake; his toe hit something solid and he found himself lurching forward, face first into a world of rainbow coloured ice-cream and sprinkles.

* * *

I just want to say a huge THANK-YOU to everyone who has read, faved, alerted and reviewed this story.

This has now become my most everythinged story - lol. I think this is why I have been a lot more succesful in continung the writing and updates, because I have been show such wonderful support in the progress of the story.

Please keep up the Reviews - they really help and make my day and I LOVE to hear what people think... I'm not going to be cruel and say I won't update until I get 10 reviews or anything, but if you've read the chapter, I would love it if you would - even if it's just to say - Maria-chan is sooooo cute! which she totally is... lol

Speaking of Maria-chan. I must amend in previous chapters I wrote her saying Onee-chan, but recently I was reading over some of the Skip Beat! manga and realised she actually calls Kyoko Onee-sama, like she does with Rens name. Some day I will go back to the beginning of this story and edit little things like that - but for now I will continue on with the corrections =)

OK so chapter 171 has come out... what does everyone think? I absolutely love Kyoko's dress and I can't wait to see what Ren says and how he approaches the whole Kyoko being on Kijima-sans arm.

Also can't wait to see how Kyoko's emotions develop! wooo! and I think it is about time that they start to bring a little more development for Moko-chan yeah? lol... it's all very interesting - I just don't wanna wait for the next upload! lol...

Til then, let us all feed our Skip Beat! thirsts with amazing stories crafted by our fellow talented FanFic Authors


	9. Chapter 9

_As Sho bent down to steal a bite from Kyoko's ice-cream after convincing her to have a bite of his flake; his toe hit something solid and he found himself lurching forward, face first into a world of rainbow coloured ice-cream and sprinkles._

Incredibly thankful that he had yet to remove his surgical gloves after receiving a call from the director of Ren's Mystery X film saying that tonight's filming had to be cancelled due to unexpected circumstances, Yashiro Yukihito whipped out his phone and snapped a quick couple of pictures of the Blonde singing sensations now rainbow coloured face. Knowing Kyoko, Yashiro knew that very much like Ren, the girl would not break character, even at such an incredibly pleasing event, but he felt she would definitely appreciate a picture to laugh at later.

Takarada Lory let out a booming laugh, knowing that it wouldn't ruin the filming because all sounds would be deleted and replaced by music in the cutting room if the scene were to be chosen, which he thought it most likely wouldn't because the Blonde singer was too arrogant and would not want his fans seeing him with such a laughable look; Geesh, some stars need to lighten up and bring more fun to their work, Lory decided.

The exotic president though was proud at his grand daughters sly meddling. Trained to spot the most subtle of all movements, Takarada had spotted the little hand that had pushed out a small rectangle block of wood and quickly pulled it back in after her desired target stubbed his toe and tripped so perfectly into his number one Love Me girl's ice-cream.

He had already thought about plans to meddle and bring Kyoko and Ren together – but he hadn't ever thought about plots to disable the singer's ploys to monopolise his favourite experiment. Pleased, that his little Maria had thought about this, Takarada Lory began to build his own plots as he slunk into the shadows of the amusement park, flipped open his phone and called Sebastian to send him on a small errand.

The president wasn't the only one who had seen this little stunt. Ren had also picked up on Maria's ploy. He had to admit though, that it was incredibly well concealed, the cameras would not have picked up anything and it wouldn't completely destroy the shoot, if need be they might pause the film to tidy up the singer's face, but other than that, he thought everyone got a good laugh at it.

Kyoko was stunned for a moment at the events that had just proceeded in front of her and she ever so wanted to burst out laughing at the incredulous look upon her enemies face – However Kimiko was not there to get revenge on Fuwa Sho, she was there falling in "Love" with him, so instead of making sure that she could smoosh more of the ice-cream on the idols face before stepping back and taunting him with her laughter, she giggled cutely, wiped a little of the ice-cream of his cheek with her thumb, sucked it clean before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running to quickly grab some serviettes to clean his face up with.

The director, Ashima Yuki, looked on, impressed with how Kyoko recovered from the ice-cream mishap with absolute ease. Hopefully one of the many cameras would have the perfect angle of it all, because the way she tendered to him was so beautiful it had to go into the P.V. Yuki didn't care what kind of image Fuwa Sho wanted to maintain; the aim of these relaxed settings was to get **real life** shots and nothing showed real life Love than the care that girl just took over the incredibly embarrassing situation. She didn't laugh and make fun of him; instead she showed that she still thought he was cute and that it didn't lessen her opinion of the man, as well as helping him clean himself up.

Sho had been all ready to yell for a break and storm off to wash away the ice-cream and embarrassment from his face, but he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of an innocent little giggle that brought back memories of when Kyoko had been younger and learning to cook with his father.

Both of his parents seemed to adore Kyoko, even though they couldn't embrace her fully, afraid that Saena would come back to take her away again, but whenever Kyoko seemed a little down, father would make puppet characters out of the vegetables and tell odd stories to make her laugh and then he would dramatically cut the vegies in half in mock anger over something one of them said, that would have Kyoko pretending to calm him down through a fit full of giggles. Then once that he saw that Kyoko was smiling and bright again, Father would continue on with his; more often than not, Impromptu cooking lesson.

The musician was brought back to reality with the image of Kyoko sucking a little bit of ice-cream off her thumb before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and running off to get some serviettes. Fuwa Sho felt a stirring he had never encountered with Kyoko before and wondered when she learnt how to be so seductive in such a simple manner, her actions kind of made him want to cover her hands in ice-cream and then promptly clean them off for her. He had to mentally shake himself off from the image, as he remembered his resolve was not to fall for her, but to make her his possession again.

When the girl came back, Sho couldn't help thinking that maybe it was going to be easier than he originally thought… you see, Sho still refused to recognise just how talented Kyoko was; so to him, her being able to act this way with him didn't mean anything like that she was a really fantastic actor who was currently completely in character mode and thus had no influence over her bodies decisions…no, he took this to mean that deep down Kyoko must still love him and that all her 'revenge' hysteria was just a cover to show him that she had been hurt and wanted to punish him a little for it. To say that Fuwa Shotaro was delusional would pretty much hit the spot.

Shoko winced as she saw the gleam in her charges eye that meant he thought he had "won". She had had a bad feeling that this would happen. Kyoko was definitely a rising star in the acting world and would more than likely move on to become a legend in Japan's acting history along side with Tsuruga Ren and Hozu Shuuhei aka Hizuri Kuu. However, unfortunately, her charge, although very intelligent in the music realm had no grasp on the talent that stood before him and in his foolishness has decided that she still belongs to him and has feelings for him.

She sighed internally… she had to congratulate Kyoko for her amazing resolve to not let her objective against Fuwa Sho get in the way of the filming and how she has grown so much from the Prisoner P.V. but she can't help but regret having to deal with Sho as soon as he realises that it was all just an act. Oh and of course having to deal with his most likely boasting before hand.

To say Tsuruga Ren was dealing with Kyoko's response to the ice-cream prank would a complete and total utter lie. He was proud and had to commend her for not letting the event startle her out of character, but watching her act so lovingly to that jerk twisted his insides and made him feel ill. He knew, for his own health, it would probably be smarter to walk away and not watch these scenes, but something in him would rather be able to see what was happening rather than be in the dark and find out from the heightened rumours afterwards (most of them coming from his manager); so instead here he was having to endure this torture… ever since she came back into his life, Ren's level of masochism definitely increased two-fold.

After Kyoko had seemed to have finished cleaning all of the ice-cream off of his face, Sho smiled deviously before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lips, albeit not quite as forcefully as he had on valentine's day but still with a hint of dominance, before taking the ball of ice-cream covered serviettes from her hand and chucking them in the bin. Coming back he took her hand and starting leading her to the next amusement ride to enjoy.

Kyoko had a much harder time trying to keep control of her character this time around compared to the ice-cream incident, as she forced herself to keep from wiping her mouth and spitting into the bushes trying to remove Sho's presence from her lips. It took all of her will not to run and find the nearest source of water and wash her mouth out a hundred times – she even considered actually washing it out with soap.

To her Shotaro's intrusion of her lips counted as being as bad, if not undefinably worse than a swear word, so she would agree to anything that would help get rid of the germs that were now infesting her mouth. However, these were not emotions that Kimiko should be feeling towards the boy who had now taken hold of her hand and was leading them to what looked like to be the ride where they sit in tea-cups that spin on their own axis on top of going around in the big circle route of the entire ride, so Kyoko had to suck it up with all of her might and pretend to enjoy being in the presence of Jerk-of-the-Century.

The teacup ride went without any mishaps and it seems the cameras caught a sweet moment in which Kyoko slid in her seat when the teacups spinning reversed and bumped into Sho who smiled openly and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her in close and keep her from slipping around again. Looking back at the footage later however, the crew might notice in a few of the frames an older eccentric looking man and a little blonde girl huddled together amongst the bushes conspiratorially talking and a handsome looking young man with round glasses inching his way closer to the two each time the odd looking couple could be spotted if looking really hard in the background.

Once they got off the ride, Kimiko looked into her date's eyes to hint on the ever so miniscule hint of discomfort. Taking her hands she placed them on either side of his face – misjudging what she was doing, the boy leaned down for another kiss, only to freeze when she removed the hands, giggled and repeated the process two more times.

Looking at her with confusion, the girl smiled brightly.

"Come On… we'll go find a water fountain and try and get rid of the stickiness from the ice-cream for you"

Taking his hand and leading the boy to where she was sure she had seen another fountain earlier, she couldn't help but shake her head at how the Blonde had thought she was going in for another kiss.

As understanding finally kicked in, Sho felt himself being dragged in a direction and saw the slight shaking of the girls head and realised he had made a pretty big error in judgement with that last move.

Ren, watching on the sidelines couldn't help but smirk as the singer was rejected by the young girl who had only been checking to see if the ice-cream had left a sticky residue on his skin from earlier. Unfortunately Ren had experienced, all too many times the feeling of Kyoko shutting down his subtle advances. At least with him, it was because she was too naïve to realise what he was hinting at, with Sho, she knew full well what his intention had been and still shot him down, it kinda felt good.

After washing off his face properly, Kimiko gave the boy a quick peck on the lips to make up for his misconception earlier, before taking hold of his hand and asking where to go next. The boy shook his head a little in shock before smiling broadly and replying in a spooky voice "The Haunted Mansion". The girl laughed and then promptly started running to the location of the amusement park attraction, dragging him before he realised she was running and caught up with his long legs.

* * *

Hey!

Thank you everyone for such awesome reviews! lol... I actually got exactly 10 reviews - I find that pretty funny... considering how in my last chapter I had used the number 10 as an example amount for if I were to be a cruel author and not update until I got a certain amount of reviews... lol

The reviews definitely made my days =)

anyways, here's the new chapter - sorry for anyone who had expectations of how both Kyoko and Sho would act... but don't worry there will be plenty of time for hissy fits but Sho and ROFL-ing by Kyoko later! right now though she is currently in the middle of a job, so we all know that for Kyoko to just break out of character she would start critisizing herself and would go on to a rant about how she's not a good enough kouhai for Ren etc...

I must admit... I did not like writing anything romantic between Fuwa Sho and the amazing Kyoko... although I did think it funny that he actually thinks she has feelings for him - what a douche... lol... I do enjoy however the fact that Ren is actually starting to show some more jealousy - he's always way too calm with these things I believe... Hope you still enjoyed the chapter though and I look forward to hearing your thoughts - even if it is to say - noooo! why is Kyoko acting so nice to him and letting him kiss her and kissing him back and stuff! LOL.


	10. Chapter 10

_The girl laughed and then promptly started running to the location of the amusement park attraction, dragging him before he realised she was running and caught up with his long legs._

Now considering how Fuwa Sho's luck had been running, going into the haunted mansion was not exactly the smartest idea. Particularly seeing as this haunted mansion was filled with actors who had mostly trained with LME. Then again, the teens about to walk in didn't know that, nor did they know that there had been a little girl who walked through the attraction only moments before they arrived at its entrance, with her exotic grandpa.

With the involvement of the mini Takarada you would expect that there would probably be all sorts of critters landing on him throughout the walk. Luckily for Sho; _this_ time Maria refrained from performing her signature move.

Instead though, the Visual Kei singer was haunted from all directions, giving everyone plenty of amusement, but unfortunately no footage, as it was clear that his image needed to be upheld somewhat and having the blonde cowering and looking to the girl for support in a haunted mansion wasn't exactly going to do that.

When the two finally exited the mansion, the singers face had turned to a rather deathly looking pallor and there was a shine to his eyes that Kyoko knew meant that he had really been rather freaked out in there. It probably hadn't helped that her grudges had escaped and joined in with the flurry of hauntings; it had been those forces that he couldn't see that had frightened Shotaro the most.

The last two events went without a problem and the director figured he had a few really sweet shots within them. Sho's confidence had spiked back up after winning the bear for Kyoko at a sideshow game first try and had felt comfortable making his presence **known** to the actress forced to play his girlfriend. Of course, through mentally gritted teeth, Kyoko stayed in the Kimiko character and responded appropriately to all of his advances on the Ferris wheel. Of course, there were some moments where she had to provide boundaries to the singer's wandering hands.

When the hour of torture finally came to an end and the director called cut, Kyoko's body melted and turned into what possibly looked like a slug. Thinking that it was because he had overwhelmed her with his amazingness, Fuwa Sho strutted off to find his manager and have a little brag session about how Kyoko was always going to be his.

What he missed then however was a small slug hand reaching up trying to grab something. Ren approached the slithering thing that vaguely resembled his beautiful Kyoko, to hear lowly spoken words.

"Water. Must throw-up. Kissed Baka. Soap. Wash mouth. Too Many Germs. Feel Dirty. Need Shower…"

Ren chuckled a little as he put his own water bottle into Kyoko's grasping hands. He knew he would probably pay for the whole sharing a water bottle thing later, but right now she wouldn't notice and he too wanted Kyoko free from the germs that **that** jerk had enforced on her.

After rinsing her mouth several times with Ren's water, Kyoko began to take shape again, before promptly beginning to shiver convulsively, which of course scared the older actor who was trying to take care of her.

Taking off the jacket he was currently wearing, Ren wrapped the warm leather around her shoulders, before picking her up and carrying her to the breaks trailer.

Not knowing what else to do Ren sat down on the couch and placed Kyoko onto his lap, adjusted the jacket to make sure it was covering her upper body and keeping her warm and then wrapped his own arms around her, moving his right hand up and down her back to create warmth the friction.

Kyoko burrowed her way into Ren's chest a little seeking further warmth, an action that made Ren smile wryly as he thought of how similar a response it was to last nights when she had knocked herself semi-unconscious.

When the shaking finally stopped, Ren went to set Kyoko back a bit so that he could look her in the eyes to see if she was ok, but he found himself restricted as her small hands gripped onto shirt and refused to move away from her special spot against her senpai.

Deep down Kyoko knew that her actions were more that inappropriate for a senpai-kohai relationship, but she wasn't quite ready to face the reality of what she had just put her body through for work – she was happy to stay hidden in the arms of her fairy prince for a little bit longer.

Wait… Fairy Prince?

Ren's eyebrows furrow together in confusion as he suddenly felt the slender body that was still situated on his lap tense up. Has she finally realised what she was doing? Ren himself didn't mind her responses, in fact he rather enjoyed that Kyoko trusted him enough to let herself be taken care of by him – it was definitely a step up from back when she first joined LME and kicked up a huge fuss when she had fractured her ankle and he carried her the rest of the way to the set – but Ren knew that Kyoko would eventually think that she was once again being a burden to her Senpai, he had just hoped it wouldn't have been so soon.

Little did he know that Kyoko's brain was clicking away as it grabbed onto the memory that semi-belonged to Kimiko of the eyes that had smouldered deep into her soul. The young girl's heart raced at the prospect that she may have come across her true childhood friend again. She didn't care about anything else except the way Corn made her feel and the proof that he still existed. Sure, maybe it was a little saddening to find out he wasn't a real fairy, but to say he was any less majestic or ethereal would be a sin in itself.

There were however still a few things that weren't too clear. Why would he change his name? What ever happened between him and his father? Hadn't he been blonde back in the clearing? And what happened to him that left him in such a dark place whenever he played BJ?

Kyoko's instincts were screaming at her that he must definitely be her Fairy Prince from her childhood, a lot of little things began to add up. How he knew she came from Kyoto; possibly the **real** reason he knew when her birthday was; how he could be so certain that Corn was definitely alive and also, of course, the morning in Karuizawa when she had found him by the river – she had been so afraid he was angry at her over the stalker issue that she hadn't had time to dwell upon how she had almost mistaken her senpai for Corn.

However the young girl didn't want to jump the gun, instead she decided she would need to do a little bit of subtle investigation and create possible little moments where he could confess the secret. She may have been a little hurt that her Corn didn't trust her enough to reveal his identity but she knew that there must be a very important reason. Corn had always made her happy and Ren was always logical, with the two combined she knew that there had to be more behind the story than what she knew.

Ren was seriously beginning to get worried now, as he could feel Kyoko's pulse racing and had been so sure that she was about to prostate herself at his feet in a dogeza, but her body just seemed to be clutching tighter to him, as if he was a lifeline that she could never let go of in order to survive.

Just as he was about to call for help and possibly an ambulance with the way her heart rate was increasing and her body burning up, Kyoko suddenly and rather gracefully stepped out from her position on his lap.

The actress bowed and thanked her mentor before delicately excusing herself for her costume change; leaving a very stunned man sitting on the couch so still he could've been a statue for so long that his manager had to poke his head into the trailer to remind the actor that he still had to change his outfit too, seeing as he had forgone the change in order to watch the filming between the Blonde singer and his precious Kyoko-Chan.

* * *

It was lucky for Fuwa Sho's ego that he had a meeting to go to in order for the marketing of his newest single 'My Girls Ex-Boyfriend" and therefore had been unable to stay around the set in order to watch the rest of filming. If he had he would have encountered the true way Kyoko felt about their filming and the way Tsuruga Ren came to her rescue taking her into the breaks trailer alone to have her walking out like she was floating on a cloud 15 minutes later. He was surely to get a shock from the gossip that was bound to circulate in the next days shoots but for now he was safely in the car giving his manager a migraine with his theories about how Kyoko had never really stopped being his.

* * *

On set, everyone's eyes were drawn to the two actors who were now about to complete their own circuit of the 'Amusement Park Date' wondering exactly how they were going to pull off the idea that it was a one sided love when they just looked so right together.

Kyoko was now in an outfit that complemented her new partners style a smidgeon bit more than her previous outfits. She still wore the same high top black converse but now had on black skinny jeans that were tucked in under the converse with a dark blue, boat neck, cap sleeve top that had a black lace pattern airbrushed onto it with complimenting dark diamontes placed strategically amongst the pattern. She wore a black cuff on her left wrist and a thin black ribboned chocker completed the outfit. Her hair was left out, minus the braid entwined with thin pieces of black and blue ribbon, that ran across her head like a semi head band before being left to drop artistically to the side of her face,

Ren was left wearing the worn leather pants and jacket, but this time they changed him into a black silk dress shirt that was unbuttoned to half way down his chest and accompanied with a black chunky pendant one a long, rustic looking chain. To say that Ren oozed sex appeal may have been an understatement – but then again what else could they expect from Tokyo's number one desirable man?

* * *

WAHHHHH! ok so I know this is probs far from my best bit of writing, but the chapter has been haunting me for about two weeks now... I had about half of it written and then the rest of the empty page stared at me mockingly providing no input or inspiration for where the story was going to go next.

But then once I finally got them into the trailer, Kyoko decided she was going to have an epiphany! and well as you have read it kinda got me through the rest of the chapter - bless her little soul. I had no plans for her to have an epiphany there... I wasn't even sure if I was going to get into the whole Corn issue or not - but there it came out and I was like WOAH! lol...

sorry if there is any dodginess - I will probably look back and re-edit the entire story after I have finished writing it, but for now my aim is to get a story out there and rolling.

Thanks for everyones reviews - they do make my day alot brighter and give me ammunition in my fight against the blank page/screen. LOL.

Ok so who has read the latest chapter for the manga? I feel so sorry for Yashiro-san, he goes through torture stuck between those two - how does he do it? and Ogata -san was soooo cute! I was just wanted to hug him and kiss him and have my very own Director Ogata...! anyone else feel the same?

I wanna see more of this Ren and Kyoko battle of the wills... I think it's kinda starting to get a little flirty on both ends now... Natsu is making an influence on our sweet and innocent Kyoko-chan who doesn't realise when a man seriously wants to go out with her...

Anyways - that's enough of my rant... I imagine everyone just wants to see how Ren and Kyoko go in their filming right? so I best hop to it ne?

P.s. please if you have any evil (or innocent) ideas please send em through... the more the better =)


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi Guys... Look I know it has been forever since I last update and I am truly sorry about that... I am getting myself back into the mind frame of writing again and I figured I would give you guys a taste of what the next chapter is going to look like. I plan to make it a long one so I thought it only fair that I give you guys something while I work on making a long chapter of good quality. Please keep in mind that what is so far written has yet to be re-read and edited. If you want to make any comments but would like to keep this chapter open to reviewing later when I finish it and update it, please feel free to send me a PM, idea's and constructive critisicm's welcome - any way that I can improve the story is a bonus =D_

_Thank you for being sooooo amazing - every review was a kick up the back side to get back into sitting down and writing as well as reading _

_Sailor-Ahiru_

* * *

_Ren was left wearing the worn leather pants and jacket, but this time they changed him into a black silk dress shirt that was unbuttoned to half way down his chest and accompanied with a black chunky pendant one a long, rustic looking chain. To say that Ren oozed sex appeal may have been an understatement – but then again what else could they expect from Tokyo's number one desirable man?_

After about 10 minutes of just the couple walking through the theme park everyone had already made up their mind that a role reversal would have been amazing for this PV, just by the way the two actors seemed to be so in sync with each other. However, as much as everybody might **want** for something like that to happen; they knew professionally it wasn't possible as Fuwa Sho was the one singing this song, not Tsuruga Ren. Keeping that in mind, Director Yuki gave a quick call to the couple on set to remind them that their relationship needed to look like it was fragile and on it's way to breaking.

Kyoko desperately fought the urge to apologise to the director and fall to a dogeza for letting herself slip into the comfortable state that had developed from her relation to Ren through the Heel siblings. Instead though, she altered her body a little to make it seem like she was almost clinging to Ren's character sub consciously as she refused to acknowledge the fact that taunted her saying that he didn't love her; that way she wouldn't be wasting precious film time and her change in posture would acknowledge that she had heard and taken on Ashima Yuki-san's direction. She would just have to apologise to him later.

Ren on the other hand had to snap himself back into focus as he realised that he had unprofessionally let his mind wander back to trying to figure out what the hell had gone down with Kyoko in the trailer earlier. Concentrating now, on his character, Ren felt Kyoko's small grip tighten, enlightening him to the fact that Kyoko had made an adjustment to her own character's body reactions, to portray the insecurity she had in their relationship. Picking up on the fact that the two of them were still unconsciously walking in step, the tall actor deliberately altered his walk timing to take it off beat to Kyoko's own long, despite her small stature, steps.

Feeling Ren's own adjustment's, Kyoko began to feel Kimiko's insecurities in the relationship begin to surface back into the scene as she longed to feel that sureness that came from being totally in sync with someone you care about. Desperate to get an acknowledgment of her presence or a beautiful smile that she knew was hidden behind her partner's cool display, Kimiko began dragging him to different area's of the Amusement park to try out the many different attractions that a normal couple would take part in.

It tore at everyone's hearts as they watched the girl who had been so joyously dragging around the other Male earlier on in shooting go to dragging this one with a tense and forced happiness that almost made her look like she was going to cry, whilst the guy opposite her seemed to be bored and wishing that he was anyplace but here having to do these things with her.

Each time a pierce went through his heart as Ren would release his hand every time Kyoko tried to hold it, shift so that Kyoko couldn't rest her head against him or stare off into the distance whenever she was talking to him, Ashima Yuki just knew that he was going to have many moments to work with in the editing room that would grip the emotions of whoever watched this PV.


End file.
